Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview The nations! 'This is a list of English survivor states.' *Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Buckinghamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Loughborough (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Cumbria (1962: Doomsday),(former) *Melton Mowbray and Bingham Republic (1962: Doomsday) (former) *Daventry and Woodford Halse Union (1962: Doomsday), *Duchy of Lancashire (1962: Doomsday), *Kibworth (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Bury (1962: Doomsday) *Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: Doomsday), *Isle of Wight (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kentshire (1962: Doomsday), *Kettering (1962: Doomsday) *City State of Sutton *Kingdom of Wessex (1962: Doomsday), *Hemel Hempstead (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kingdom of West Wiltshire (1962: Doomsday), *New Derbyshire Republic (1962: Doomsday),(former), *North Derbyshire (1962: Doomsday), *Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: Doomsday), *Provincial State of Lincolnshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: Doomsday), *Harrogate (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of East Anglia (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Hexhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of the Nortons (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Scarboroughshire (1962: Doomsday), *Socialist Durhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Southern English Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Sussex (1962: Doomsday), *Commune of Winchester (1962: Doomsday). 'This is a list of Welsh survivor states.' 'This is a list of Scottish survivor states.' *Scottish Highlands Alliance (1962: Doomsday), *Greater Perthshire (1962: Doomsday), *Dumfriesshire (1962: Doomsday), *Renfrewshire (1962: Doomsday), *Commune of Galloway (1962: Doomsday),(former Irish client state), *Scottish Lowlands Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Clydesdale SSR (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Dunbartonshire (1962: Doomsday), *Berwickshire (1962: Doomsday),(a Hexhamshire puppet state), *Aberdeen (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Lanarkshire (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Assynt (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Tain (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Greater Stirlingshire (1962: Doomsday), *Linlithgow (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Ayrshire (1962: Doomsday), 'This is a list of German survivor states.' *City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: Doomsday) *Wismar S.S.R. (1962: Doomsday) *East Germany (1962: Doomsday) *Baden-Wuttenburg (1962: Doomsday) *Central Germany, *Free State of Bavaria (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Greifswald (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Rügen (1962: Doomsday) *Upper Saxony (1962: Doomsday) *Nassau Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Lower Saxony (1962: Doomsday) *Osnabrük Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Saarland (1962: Doomsday), (Alsace-Lorraine puppet state) *Kleve (1962: Doomsday) *Frisian Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Schleswig-Holstein (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Hamburg (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Bremenhaven (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Bremen (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Hanover, (former) *Emden, (former) *Oldenburg, (former) *Franconia (1962: Doomsday), (former) *Swabia (1962: Doomsday), (former) 'This is a list of French survivor states.' 'This is a list of Dutch, Belgian and Luxemborger survivor states.' 'This is a list of Scandinavia survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Austrian survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Italian survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Eastern European survivor states.' . 'This is a list of North and Central American survivor states.' *Confederation of Carolina (1962: Doomsday) *Republic of Spokane (1962: Doomsday) *Federation of Chesepeake *United Republic of Mississippi *Jamaica *Republic of Québec. * United Republic of Tennessee 'This is a list of North African survivor states.' 'This is a list of Irish survivor states.' . 'This is a list of Afghan survivor states.' Before editing, please read the Afghanistan's overview page to fully understand the complex, baffling, bazaar, oddball and weirdo ethnic, political, cultural and religious situation in the country! 'This is a eddting list of Afghan and Tajik survivor states.' #Democratic Republic of North Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #The Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Pashtunistan (1962: Doomsday), #Herāt Emirate (1962: Doomsday), (former) #The Republic of Nuristan (1962: Doomsday), (former) #Kabul Republic (1962: Doomsday), #Hazaria (1962: Doomsday), #Tajikistan (1962: Doomsday), #Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #Kunduz Reublic (1962: Doomsday), (former) #The Islamic Emirate of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), #People's Democratic Republic of Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday), (former) 'This is a list of Soviet survivor states.' Maps File:England_DD62.png|England in 2012. File:Wales_DD62_(2010-2012).png|Wales in 2012. File:DD62_Wilhelmshaven.png|Wilhelmshaven in 2012. File:DD62_Germany's_map.png|Germany in 2012. File:DD62_Frisian_Republic.png|The Frisian Islands in 2012. File:Alsace in France.svg.png|Alsace in 2012. File:Lille-Wallonia (DD62)x1.png|Lille-Wallonia in 2012. File:DD 63 Luxembourg.png|Luxembourg in 2012. File:Confederation of Carolina.PNG|confederation of carolina. Afghanistan nation DD62 location map..png|Afghanistan in 2012. DD62 Central Asia - political map - 2012.png|Central Asia 2012. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Middle Eastern Targets (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Central Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact Targets in the Low Countries (1962: Doomsday) #WP Targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #NATO Targets in Central Asia (1962: Doomsday) #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) Category:The World Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday